


Roleplay

by PlayfulMay



Series: Explorations [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Romantic Fluff, phrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne and Jack discuss the idea of roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes along with the third part of the series - still to come.

"You can be the ball boy and I can be the well-to-do tennis star."

The raised brow she received in answer had Phryne grinning back at Jack.

"Well you decide then, if you're so unimpressed with all of MY ideas."

They were sitting down to dinner in Wardlow - a dinner Jack and Phryne had prepared together for Valentine's Day. They had the house to themselves, and yet Jack still felt unnerved by the open discussion of sexual make-believe.

"Why do we need to be playing roles anyway?" he challenged, ushering food onto his fork and into his mouth.

Phryne watched his focus and smiled down at her own plate: "It's not a 'need' ... more like ... a romantic effort to try something new."

"Newer than strangling me in bed?" Jack teased, laughing for a moment when Phryne scoffed at his exaggeration.

"I did no such thing! You were moving your hips so quickly - I was practically falling on top of you. What was I supposed to do?!"

" _Not _attempt to murder me perhaps," he chuckled, cutting through his meat with a cheeky grin that Phryne wasn't able to find any less than endearing. She stared at him for a few long moments before they continued eating in comfortable silence.__

"Why not like a librarian or something?"

When Jack broke the silence with his curious question, Phryne was intrigued. She was so intrigued, in fact, that a grin took over her entire expression. "I could ... if I knew what you wanted me to DO as your friendly neighbourhood librarian ..."

Suddenly Jack was feeling awfully embarrassed at his own question. "N-never mind. I didn't mean LIBRARIAN, particularly ... but more ... just what about jobs and things that really exist is all I meant. Like librarians. And seamstresses and ... and ..."

Was Jack sweating over dinner? Phryne couldn't help but smile at the way he spoke whenever he was uncertain or shy about something. She folded her arms over the table's ledge, piecing things together. There was a library not far from the station, and a sewing factory not far off either. Was Jack throwing out ideas of everything BUT the authoritative figure of the law? Phryne squinted momentarily, and the ventured a guess.

"And police officers, Jack? Certainly women can be officers of the law?"

"Y-yes, that too ..."

When Jack actually blushed, Phryne's eyebrows lifted. Had she struck a chord? She decided to prod a little further: "Not that you'd want me to ... lock you up ...?"

When his expression didn't change, she continued.

"... Or ... interrogate you ...?"

Bingo.

Phryne watched his fork clatter onto his plate, and suddenly she was very pleased with her detecting skill set. Jack Robinson wanted her to interrogate him. How pleasant.

"Let's ... talk about something else," he insisted, forcing the conversation back to plans for the following day, when they were meeting friends down at the beach.

They ate dinner romantically together that evening with Phryne leaving the topic of roleplay well and truly alone. After eating, they brought their own dishes into the kitchen, where they started at washing them together. Phryne did not often clean her own plate, but since they were left to their own devices for the early evening, they decided not to leave things for Mr. Butler.

In the kitchen with soapy dishes in their hands was the first time Jack felt as though they were married. It felt as though they were as close as any married couple, even if they never would be, and the feeling was as blissful to him as her dizzying kisses.

"You can't prove it," Phryne was laughing, rinsing the cup without realizing Jack was admiring her so closely. "And they never did catch me anyway."

Jack averted his eyes down to the plate in his hands, and made sure to wash it with proper attention. "I believe it. You can be a very talented thief."

"There's no need to call me names!" she scoffed, slapping his arm with the towel before pouting and using it to dry her dish.

Jack so enjoyed her playfulness, he left the dish in the sink and pulled her close with soapy hands and all.

"No! Your hands are going to ruin this top!" she laughed, screaming playfully when he caught her from sprinting away and started undoing the beloved shirt.

"Then let's get rid of this ..."

"Jack Robinson! I'll have you imprisoned for this!" she shrieked with another set of laughter that had them both in fits of giggles until Jack turned her around and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You think this can distract me from doing the dishes?" Phryne teased, reluctantly pulling away to pretend as though his lips didn't affect her. She went back to the sink and was more than surprised to feel Jack standing behind her only to run the tap, cup his hand under the water, and pour it down her cream-colored camisole. Phryne was so cold and stunned that all she could do was gasp and freeze for an entire moment.

It took only that one moment for her to strategize - cupping both of her hands under the tap to turn and splash HIM with the cool water. And it took only a few minutes after that for the entire kitchen floor - and part of the counter top - to be splattered with little pools of water.

"Get back here!" Phryne laughed, chasing after Jack who had stolen the undone shirt and had bolted through the dining room. "You're just lucky I'm not in heels or I'd have a very valuable weapon!"

"Good - you're slower in your stockings anyway!"

Jack was still laughing as he took the stairs two-at-a-time and raced to the bedroom.

Once he had made it to the bedroom, he quickly stuffed the apparently priceless shirt into his bag and braced himself in the doorway to see her scurry toward him.

"You don't play fair. I'm in a skirt, Jack."

"And the world's smallest violin plays for you," he teased, glancing down at her wet shirt and then back up at those simmering eyes. "Although ..."

"Yes?"

"Well ... I might just find a way to make it up to you ..."

"You don't say?"

"Well, it might take some rigorous effort on my part," Jack started in jest, catching Phryne by the waist of her skirt to pull her close and remind her what it felt like to have him slowly undress her. Her skirt fell to the floor while her eyes remained on Jack's, watching his lips.

"Rigorous, you say ...?"

"Oh yes," he smirked, "Just so long as you promise not to hurt me again."

Phryne chuckled as she reached up on her toes and kissed him: "No promises."


End file.
